


The Speedster

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex gains the power of the speed force, but it is triggered by something far more powerful and it involves Kara.





	The Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the latest part of the series.

Silence filled the DEO, the agents were all about their business whilst J’onn was in his office leaving Kara alone with an unconscious Alex, Kara found her laying on the ground a minute after the speed force closed after tossing Alex back out.

Kara looked at the blood sample that the doctors took and of course it showed heavy amounts of the speed force in Alex’s system but what she did not know was where was Maggie, Kara had called her a few times but there was no reply.

Kara had no clue about half the stuff that was happening lately apart from future Alex, Maggie being a dark blood lusting version of the speed force was still unknown to her.

J’onn checked in and found Kara had fallen asleep with her head on Alex’s bed and her hands gripping Alex’s hand, J’onn smiled knowing that Kara had deep feelings for Alex… he just hoped Alex realized her own feelings before Kara moved on.

Kara felt Alex starting to shift slowly and Kara groaned softly, looking up at Alex she saw Alex smiling softly at her “Hey Sleeping Beauty” Alex whispered and Kara grinned.

“You had me worried?” Kara replied and Alex giggled pulling Kara into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry Kara” she whispered, her heart beating against her rib cage.

“I was so scared Alex” Kara whispered and Alex felt her heart breaking, she hated making Kara worry like that.

Once Alex was given the all clear to move about, how powers had not manifested yet but of course being the scientist she is, Alex knew her powers would take a while to manifest.

Alex and Kara sat on the roof of the DEO overlooking the city, the sun setting upon the horizon slowly, Alex had her usual bottle of beer in her hands and Kara was looking in deep thought.

Alex had explained the whole event involving the future her and Maggie being the dark speed force that was created by Flashpoint, she was not angry at Barry for doing what he did of course but now Flashpoint had affected her world and endangered Alex’s life, she was finding it hard to be nice about anything right now.

Alex told Kara that Kara will have died by her hands after the dark Speed force will corrupt her but now that moment was changed so now they had only hope.

By the end of the explanation Kara was furious with Alex.

“HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID?!!!” Kara screamed.

Alex nodded her head “I know, I’m sorry but how was I supposed to know that Maggie was not even human, she looked human, she bled human” Alex defended.

“I’m not talking about Maggie, anyone can be fooled” Kara replied, “I am talking about the fact that you changed time… there will be consequences!” Kara shouted.

“I don’t give a damn about the consequences” Alex growled.

“Well I do Alex, me dying does not affect me but if you end up dying… that will kill me” Kara said before blasting off into the sky leaving behind a shocked Alex on the verge of tears, she was so desperate to save Kara she never thought about anything else.

She never did because when it came to Kara, Alex was willing to do anything to protect her.

Alex always thought of Kara as her sister because Kara needed one, but they were not sister… they shared a bond that went beyond, Alex then realized it sooner than she was originally was… she was deep in love with Kara.

She felt it inside her, that pure love for Kara was activating her powers within her and she could feel the lightning crackling inside her, her heart pounding against her rib cage and without a second thought she launched into a full Super Sonic sprint that had windows shattering as she passed.

“OHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!” she screamed as she ran, blue lightning trailing behind her.

Kara was flying about the city in deep thought, tears evident in her eyes as she silently hoped and prayed that the consequences of changing time would not take Alex from her, she could not live without Alex in her life.

She caught sight of a blue streak flashing about the city, she narrowed her eyes and then she remembered future Alex’s lightning was blue just like the blue streak that was flashing about the city trailing her.

“Alex” she whispered and she landed in a nearby alleyway and waited patiently before suddenly the blue streak zipped into the alleyway, Alex skidded to a stop and ended up stumbling over her own feet.

She had running down perfectly, if only she could figure out how to use the fucking breaks.

Kara’s fast reflexes caught Alex in her arms and she held her there before helping her remain steady when she saw Alex was shaking, Kara was in awe as she stared at Alex and Alex grinned before her face morphed into a grimace as she inhaled.

“What’s burning?” she asked.

Kara and she looked and saw that Alex’s shirt, Jacket and shoes was on fire.

Kara reacted like lightning and she tore Alex shirt and Jacket off in one swift pull and tossed the burning garments aside, Alex shrieked in shock and Kara realized that she lost all sense in what she was doing and now because of her panic Alex was standing there in her bra and jeans, taking her cape off she handed it to a blushing Alex.

“Wrap this around yourself” Kara said softly and Alex did before Kara lifted her up and flew off into the sky.

Alex needed a new suit, Kara needed to see Winn and help him make Alex a present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
